FwPCMH26
is the 26th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 75th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As the Summer Festival approaches, Nagisa worries over not having a plan for the future. Unknowingly, someone else she knows is in the same boat as she is and with that persons help, she may realize that she doesn't need to hurry. '' Summary While walking home, Nagisa and Mepple notice the various sounds from the Festival. It only comes once a year and right away, Nagisa thinks about the various fun and foods she could be having during it. She thinks about Fujimura and wonders if she will get to see him during it this year, as she did the year before. She meets up with Shiho and Rina, who have exited a nearby store and Shiho shows her the book she bought: A book about becoming a Movie Director. She explains her desire to someday become one after she realized how much fun she had filming at the School Festival. She wants to make a super-cool movie to get an Academy Award and marry a star. Nagisa thinks about her own future dream and when she reaches home, she tells this to her mom, revealing that she herself doesn't have a dream. Ryouta suggests she become a Martial Artist, due to how strong she is, but she ends up performing the Cobra Twist on him out of anger. She is stopped by her mom, who reminds her that she has to prepare to get ready to go to the Festival, since she will be attending it with Honoka. Her brother is a little disappointed that he can't join them, but he will be going later anyway. At the festival, Honoka compliments the brand new Yukata that Nagisa is wearing. Her mom had bought it earlier, and Honoka mentions that her grandmother makes them and everyone had already started to plan the pattern for the next festival. Nagisa goes on to ask Honoka what her dream is, and she mentions her desire to become a researcher. She asks why Nagisa is so interested in it and suggests that she sticks with Lacrosse. Nagisa admits that while she has fun doing it, she isn't sure she would like to do it in the future. When Rina and Shiho arrive the girls go off to have fun. Fujipi suddenly arrives, causing Nagisa to grow somewhat flustered until she notices the scent of Akane's takoyaki. They spot Hikari and Honoka compliments the Yukata that Hikari is wearing, which she reveals to have borrowed it from someone. Shiho asks if Akane ever takes a break, but she tells the girls that her dream is to get more people to know about her Cafe. She offers everyone some takoyaki and they are joined by Nao and Miu, who came to see Hikari. After eating the takoyaki, Akane tells Hikari to go and have fun. Unknown to the group, Viblis is in the crowd observing them. They reach an attraction and Hikari hits the target, causing everyone to cheer. Nagisa begins to think about how everyone has their future dreams, but she snaps out of it when Fujipi offers her to try the game. She does, but she ends up missing. The fireworks start up and they go off to watch them at the location that Fujipi told everyone about. Nagisa stops suddenly at the middle of some steps and expresses worry as Mepple brings up her strange behavior. She waits until the others continue and explains everything to him. He tells her how happy she is whenever she plays lacrosse, along with various other things. But he is forced to go back into hiding when Fujipi arrives to see what is causing her to lag behind. He worries that she will get seperate and upon realizing how sad she looks, he offers to let her speak her mind to him. She asks if he has a dream, but before he is able to give her any details, Viblis suddenly attacks and everyone faints. As the girls notice this they return to Nagisa and they transform into Pretty Cure. The Zakenna, made from a lamp attacks and it catches White - only to drop her after Black kicks it. Viblis appears, saying that she has to defeat them so that the world can be consumed by Darkness. The battle ensues and Viblis injures the girls. However, they refuse to give up and summon their bracelets to use Marble Screw Max Sparkle and defeat the Zakenna. Seeing this, Viblis takes off. Once Fujipi awakens again, Nagisa reminds him of what she questioned and asks him of his dream. He reveals that he wants to become a professional soccer ball player, however he doesn't exactly have a clear image of what he wants to do. Someday he will find out though, whenever the time is right, and this makes Nagisa feel better. With that they resume watching the fireworks while Honoka and Hikari spy on the two of them from some trees. They join their friends as Nagisa decides that if she tries her best at what she's doing right now, a path to her future will become clear someday. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Horpun Villains *Viblis *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes